Unknown point of view
by Mattasis
Summary: Mello has joined the Mafia and Matt is tired of taking his crap. MattxMello, MattxOC (this story is being written for someone who doesn't know Death Note) I don't own anything.


*Matt's point of view (I know you don't know who Matt is but just wait)*

I have to get out of here. I can't follow his orders forever; we're supposed to be partners. Why did he have to get involved in the fucking Mafia? It's ruined everything! I'm leaving tonight… I'll wait until he leaves and hack the security cameras he has set up to watch me. Yeah that's right Mello… I know the lengths you've gone to just to keep me to yourself.

I just have to pack all my shit in my book bag quietly so that he doesn't hear me since he's in the living room. Okay, what do I need? Clothes! I don't need much since I can hack a bank later but for now I'll grab some outfits. I just grab a handful of striped shirts and a couple of pairs of pants, I figure that's enough. Now for the important stuff, I need my games. I have to choose wisely, I can't take them all. My PSP and my DS, since they're both portable and all of the games to both are tucked safely in the front pocket of my bag. While I'm shoving my computer equipment into the bag, I remember to grab my smokes. I think I've got everything.

I hear a motorcycle speed away and I know Mello's gone. He doesn't even say goodbye anymore…that hurts. I guess it doesn't matter anymore does it? Since I packed up my hacking equipment I have to use the desktop to turn off the cameras. Once I've done that I pull on my vest and my goggles and decide to write Mello a short note.

_Mello_

_I'm sorry. You know I love you but all you are anymore is part of the Mafia. You don't even talk to me unless you're barking orders. You aren't the same person you used to be. Don't come looking for me, you won't find me. I love you. I'm sorry._

_ Matt_

I make sure I have everything and run out the door to my car and I drive to the airport. I'm completely numb the entire way and it's a miracle I didn't wreck the car. I mean, I am an amazing driver, but I was really out of it. I quickly bought a ticket to London. He wouldn't ever suspect I would go back there. He knew my history there, after all we shared it. As I sat down on the plane I knew I would never see him again. I wasn't happy with how he was treating me, but he would always be my Mello. The boy who lost his temper over the littlest things, but was gentle and caring towards me, the boy who punched people in the face when they said he looked like a girl and then cried into my shoulder afterwards. The boy who bossed everyone around, he loved how I would challenge his rules and demands. That was long gone though, he had changed. Settling into my seat I reminded myself of this and closed my eyes so I could rest through the flight.

*Zayn's point of view the next day*

It had been a long day of recording and I needed to smoke, bad. I walked outside into the alley and searched around in my coat pocket for my smokes. I forgot I had smoked my last one earlier. I just sat on the ground, my back facing the brick wall and laid my head in my hands.

"Are you…alright?"

It took a minute for me to realize that had been directed at me, I turned to see who had said it. When I turned around I saw a boy who couldn't be any older than me. He had vibrant red hair that could not be natural and he was wearing odd clothes. He had on a pair of gray skinny jeans, combat boots, a red and black striped shirt, and a winter vest. The weirdest thing was that he had on goggles. Goggles! Like the kind that motorcyclists wear.

"Why are you wearing goggles?" I heard myself say before I could stop it. He tensed quickly and relaxed as he said "I just… like them."

"Fair enough. Is your hair naturally that red?"

Laughing he said shook his head yes "It is, and don't say it isn't possible because, clearly it is. We were talking about you though, and you never answered if you were okay."

"Um… yeah I'm fine, just a long day…" I didn't want to say I needed a cigarette, I just met this guy and I don't know his opinions on anything…I don't want him to go away for some reason.

"Same here," Really? He looked pretty relaxed to me. "mind if I smoke?" he asked while pulling a carton out of his pocket.

"No not at all I smoke too, just ran out actually." Well this brightened my day up. Cool guy who smokes, not to mention he's cute. _UM. What? I'm not gay!_

"Want one? I have plenty; I'm a bit of a chain smoker."

"Sure thanks mate." This guy just saved my life! He just nodded his head and sat down across from me. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a psp. He started it up and he visibly relaxed as he started tapping at the buttons. He took a drag off of his cig without pausing the game. How is he doing that! Wouldn't he mess up? Wait how is he keeping the smoke out of his eyes if the cigarette is in his mouth the whole time? Oh! The goggles.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" keeping his attention on the game he replied.

"Smoke and play the game at the same time. Don't you mess up?"

*Matt's point of view*

I smirked; of course he couldn't know how much I played…

"No."

"Okay, well how?" Persistent. I like him. Weird… I don't like anybody except for Mello… _NO don't think of him now…_

"Well I'm just really good at video games. I can spare a few seconds for a cigarette and not fuck up."

*Zayn's point of view*

Well that's cocky. "I'm good too. I'm more of an Xbox man myself."

He smirked again. He looked kind of hot. _Whoa Zayn calm down._

"Think you could beat me?" Hmmm a challenge… I want to talk to him more so, why not?

"Yeah. Wanna test my theory?"

"Sure. I'd say we could go to my place but I've just moved in and nothings unpacked"

Better at my place anyways, the boys will get to meet him. Wait, why did I want the boys to meet him?

"My place is good, I have four roommates though. You mind?"

"Nope. More people to see me win."

I scoffed. "Whatever. Just let me call them. We can take a taxi there."

"Okay." He went over to call a taxi and I call Harry.

"**Hello?"**

" Hey Harry, I'm bringing a guy over-"

"**Ooooooo is he hot?!"**

"to play the Xbox, and yes he is for your information, just a bit odd."

"**Does he think he's going to beat you? You're like the king of Xbox."**

"Yeah he thinks he's going to beat me."

"**Well I'll tell the others you're bringing a hottie who thinks he's going to beat you. I hope he does. BYE!"**

"Harry! Hello…" Stupid bastard hung up on me. "Hey um… what was your name again" I just noticed I hadn't gotten his name…

"Matt. Yours?"

"Zayn. Hey the cabs here." We get in the cab and the whole way there we just chatter about nothing in particular. Once we get there he leans over and whispers in my ear.

"_I don't think I can beat you Zayn. I know I can." _ Then he slides out of the seat and waits on the sidewalk. I shiver and then walk up to the door and walk in. Preparing for whatever the boys were doing now.

*Matt's point of view*

He doesn't think I did but I saw him shiver after I whispered in his ear. The blush afterwards told me what I needed to know. He like guys, I smirked and walked in after him."

"HELLO!" I heard a chorus of voices say, or shout rather. Great. I just love people. I think they were expecting more than my reaction of raising my eye brow because they looked disappointed.

"Hi. I'm Matt. I'm here to kick Zayn's ass." Hey don't judge me! I don't have much human contact! I like to keep things short and to the point.

Once I got a good look at the boys however I must say, I was kind of star struck. Zayn was too pretty for his own good, but I can handle one hot guy and not get flustered. Five hot guys, well that might be a problem. Well, in some ways a problem. If I wanted to talk…

"I'm Harry" said the tallest one with strangely attractive curly hair.

"Niall" said the cute blonde one with an Irish accent…I love Irish accents. He had Mello's eyes too…

"I'm Louis" well he was different. He reached out to shake my hand and I'm not quite sure why he was so attractive but he was. His hands were soft too. Harry glanced over at him with kind of a jealous look in his eyes before he masked it. Hm. Interesting.

"and I'm Liam" Now he was hot, you could tell he had muscles. I have to stop thinking about this I am talking to them. Talking involves me paying attention to their actual words.

I took a deep breath "Lovely to meet you, now Zayn shall we?"

4


End file.
